Still Loved
by decafelefay
Summary: This is the sequel from "Sorry Loved", Harry's babies is grown and out numbered, and found their parent in unbelivable action.HP/DM,Slash,MPREG,Bottom!Harry,Top!Draco,Don't read if you don't prefer slash and don't flame me..p.s:my grammar is not good sory


"Looveee…." The Dark haired man moaned.

"What it's babe?" He chuckle, the other man seems not bothering with his lover whimper.

"Ah! Don't..! Nhhn!! Lo-love…"

"Hold it still babe." He keeps caressing his lover body, hold it tightly never think to let him go.

"Uhhhnn.." He can't stop enjoying his blond lover roaming. Hand is on his abdomen, the other caressing his sore chest. Licking, nipping, suckle, it's make him moaned hard.

"Mmm, babe.. You're beautiful." The blond keep his action, feeling hot with his lover moaned.

"Lo-love.. Ahhn! Ple-please, stop it.. mm.." The raven haired man begging, hands entwined with his hair lover. His legs are shaky, making it like a jell-o.

"Don't want baby.. You're so delicious love.." He still nipping, and sucking. Want to taste more, want to taste his lover more than anything.

"Bu-but! Ah! Ahnnn… Mm! Lo-love! It's.. It's!" Gripping his lover blond hair, he trying to get off from the big, boarded, muscular, well toned man.

"It's okay babe, relax okay.." The blond man trying to loose the smaller man grip. Caressing, and sucked harder.

"Uh-Uhmm!" He surrender with his lover pro action.

Not long to take the time, there is a sound. Stepping foot sounds, not only one but five pair of foot stepping out loud, chattering, giggling, hear a jokes, and little insult between two and another. Their steps can be heard more close and close. In other side, the blond man seems not disturbed with the footsteps, but not with the black haired man. He struggling more hard, shoving and gripping his lover's hair harder than before.

"Love! I-I mean it! Ahh! Love…" Trying to shove his lover.

"Ignore them gorgeous.. Merlin, you're really taste good love!" The blond ignore his struggle lover action and still in his basis action, to search and found the pleasure.

"St-stop it…Mmmnnnn!!" He can't hold it anymore, his lover really an annoying person sometimes. When the smaller man want to grip him off…

……..

……..

….....

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Some black haired boy with a spectacles screaming. Shocking with what has just he looked about? He almost fainted and hitting the white marble floor, but fortunately his older brother can catch and hold him before he reach the ground.

"DAAADDDYYYY!!!!!" The silver haired boy who now holding his little brother, yelling, and screaming both of his parents.

"Yuck!!" One of the triplets, making a disgusting face.

"Oh, Merlin-Oh, Merlin-Oh, Merlin-Oh, Merl..." The blond girl one of the triplets closing his eyes and mumbling over and over not believed what he has looked in front of his face.

"Daddy! Can you stop your "oh-not-so-well-in-children-eyes-action" already?!! 'Sigh' and let go off Mommy now, can you?" The older of the triplets, sounding in calm tone, furrowed his eyebrow. Protect his two younger brother and sister from their parent action.

Now, both of their parents locking their eyes with their children. No one in that room want to look that action again. The Dark haired man wants to remove his grip and get to reach his children place, but unfortunately the taller, and stronger man never remove his hugging and caressing from his hus-wife body. Even it's just one finger.

"Dr-Dray.." He begs to let go off of him.

"No love.. No, I don't want to let you go." Draco not stirs his body, even hugging closer his hus-wife body.

"Oh, Dad! Please!! Can you just let Mommy go? Look what have you done?!!" Julian carrying his little brother, trying to wake him up, but it's not worked.

"I don't care about all of your whining, and just let me and your Mommy having some fun can you?! Right, Harry..?" He started sucking Harry's nipple and caressing the other one.

That's it.

"KKYYAAAAHHHHH!!!" Lillian Roses Malfoy, the only girl from the triplets can't hold it anymore. Looking his father sucking his Mommy bobs, event it's just a little bobs, still she can't take it and running away to her room.

"Oh! Lily!! Dray, let me go please!!" Harry is indeed in angry state, he shake his husband shoulder trying to move him off.

"For, Dumbledore sake's babe! She's fourteen and I think "the birds and the bees talk" is not a forbidden area anymore, especially for her." Draco still lay his hand on his lover little bobs, nudge and stroking it in a slow motion.

"Merlin! Dray!! How can you say like that?!" He grips his husband wrist, and struggle on it.

"Okay! Daddy I know Mommy is really in under 'need your action' state now. But! Can you not do it in the Hall, especially the closer hall to the front door?" The older triplets have a good statement and opinion, but think is not going to happen like what he wants, he just stood there and trying to cover his little brother from 'Daddy's scene'.

Harry just got blushes from his son's suggested. Yes, he admitted it! He's pregnant again with his will number nine children and there's always a problem with his pregnancies.

Not only is his five month belly starting to exposes, there's a little problem when he have carrying his nine children. He don't know how it's start but the Healer whose Draco bought from other country and the best doctor saying it's a normal state if he got 'this'. Harry looked under his body, up, and up until he realize it's about his..

Yeah, it's about his chest.

He means the chest which will transform into bobs, a man bobs! It's in small rounded, but still it's more gained than the usual. He's shocked and angry with his first pregnancies. He yelling at Draco, saying 'you turn me into a girl?!!' and 'You are a dead man, Malfoy!!' and other sentences when he labored, the Healer whose Draco bought from the other day is still on his Vacation, of course make Draco mad in rage.. So, Poppy the only person who knows about Harry and his condition, came in rush, her cheek is red as an apple and he think he will die from waiting, pushing, and pushing until his baby pop out, Harry praying for whoever it is because it's done. When Julian Draconis Malfoy is in his arm, he just crying in happiness tears, cooing the little one and looking at his little finger got wrapped into his son's.

But, it's disappeared when his baby starting to crying louder and louder. Merlin, it's really a strong voice and Draco proud with his baby because strong voice mean strong person. He want Julian become dominate and strong person like him. Harry is just confusing with his little darling and trying to calming him, bumping him up and down, but it's not worked. The healer going in their room, think he have gave them a time, he reach their beds and looking at them confusing to calming their son. Harry is need a help and the Healer came in a right time. The healer said their little baby is hungry and need his food, soon Harry realize it and starting what he has training with his little bobs.

He unbuttoned his changing shirt, and looses his left part of shirt. He guided his little baby in his left nipple, Julian who realized he will get what he want, latched his mouth into his Mommy's little bobs and little nipple like a pro. Julian lip is locked on and suckled automatically. He grinned at Draco whom Smiled back at him, he is happy, even Julian is not in his belly again, at least he still can gave his little darling what his need.

And Harry's flash back got disturbed with his first son's yelled.

"Dad!! Stop it! Oh, My..! I'm glad Ellie, Callie and Mathew don't have to look at this!" Julian is grumbling and thinks if it's the right time he leaves, with his beloved brother in his arms.

"Good! Let your Daddy having fun can you?" He started rubbing his lover little breast and trying to make it leaking all over his lover body.

"Draco.." Harry whispering in blushes face.

"Yes, my kitten?" Draco happily looked at his lover green-eyed eyes.

"James is right, no disturbing please! 'Sigh' you're scaring our babies dreaming and their mind, okay.. So, apologize to our babies now, can you?" Harry gave a little smile, but Draco just sulking and looked at their sons now.

"Mommy, don't call us babies please.." The little brother of the triplets whining but still wrapped his arm in his older brother and trying not to look at both of his parent.

"Geez, love.. I mean looked at them! They're fourteen, Julian will reach his seventh grade, and I don't know what's wrong with Allan who fainted which just he looked at this little action.. He's sixteen for Mother's sake..! Are you thinking they're just a virgin now with their looks?" Draco has really made Harry blushes and mad!

_How can he say that sentences?!!_

"DRAYY!!! How can you say like that?!! It's our children and you made them like 'what'?!!!" He really mad now. Harry smacking his husband head and kicking his legs. Made Draco yelling and shouted an 'owww, Harry!!!'. He fixed his shirt and walking as fast as his stomach can handle.

"Love, you can't run away like that! It's dangerous for the baby.." In four steps Draco can reach his lover now.

"Ha! Funny, you say that Malfoy!" The smaller man didn't even look at him and continuing his little running. But, stopped when Draco reaches his arms and in force make his body stays.

"Okay.. Okay I'm sorry love, It's my fault.. But, I can't handle it when I looked at you carrying our babies.. God! You've reach over than thirty but I still looked at you like a seventeen year old boy, babe.. Merlin, I love you so much love.. How can you still beauty all over these years?" Draco pleading, hugging protectively around Harry's body let his arm snakes around how far he can reach because of his lover stomach.

"…." Harry just looked at him, he starts to caress his big darling hair.

"Look, our parents are in cute arguments Russy." James looked at his little brother who younger over an hour. Russy peaking from his brother robes and make a giggling childishly.

"For Voldie, he must be crying in the hell, because his defeater is such a Drama queen like them.. Actually I think, Daddy is jealous because Mommy's fan boys and fan girls tried to touch our Mommy, don't you think?" Julian talked to James, still carrying his beloved brother.

"Yeah, who cannot attract with their charming face and body? They have reached their thirties, and look our Daddy body.." James answers it.

"Daddy has a too good muscular, broad, toned body and everybody in Wizarding World know, he's the first place on the 'whose-people-most-rich-and-handsome' rank. Oh! And don't forget Daddy is tall, strong and to love till die with our Mommy!" Russy, give his old brother the answer in a proud tone.

"Don't forget with, our Mommy.. Russy. Even he is a man, world know he's the most caring person ever! Our Mommy smile it's the best ever, and I know why he got a fan boys, not like our Daddy who just have too many fan girls an-"somebody cutting his words.

"And Mommy never gave the students detention, too good lessons, attractive, caring, always smile, want to teach them in privately, don't care which house it is and.. Have I said about his little toned body, with the sunburn but still porcelain and smooth skin? I bet every student, and our teacher of course.. want to jump him right or not right under Daddy's nose." The second son has wake up in his beloved older brother.

"So, you're wake?" Julian gives Allan a sheepish smile, not thinking to let go off of him.

"All of you!" Draco snarled.

They jumped over his Daddy tone. They always had afraid with their Daddy if they make him mad. Although, he love them to death, a father is still a father right.

"Don't saying that words again, and don't even try to give your Mommy to those junks, and I just give an eyes to your beautiful Mommy ever! And I still don't agree with your Mommy to be a teacher!!" He scolded at their sons who make the little Malfoys standing at their feet and stunned.

"Draco.." Harry glared at him, rubbing his stomach.

"Uh.. So-sorry love. I-I just don't like if somebody take you from me! Just think about that make my mind 'want to kill everybody who near your under two feet' right there in a right time!!" Draco still continuing his rambling.

"Drayy…." Harry eyebrow more knitted than usual.

"Uhhhh… O-okay, I'm-I'm sorry! Daddy is wrong and a bad guy because 'suckle' your Mommy in our Family hall and-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, hold your tongue! Don't ever used dirty word in front our children again, Draco! Merlin I can't believes you!!" Harry mad and the babies in his tummy is make an 'I don't like this stress mom' kicking. He rubbed, stroke it hope the pain will be gone.

Draco who looked his lover pained face, in a rush knelling his leg, and massaging his lover belly. Help him to make the pain go away.

"Okay boys, your Mommy is pained in here, and I don't want to make him stress again because it's not good for the baby! So, Daddy is sorry to use dirty word, snarled at all of you, making Lily run away, making Allan fainted, making Russy afraid, and both of you screaming.. James, please help Mommy and Daddy to change Mathew Diaper and Julian please took your two little sisters in their learning broom today okay!" Draco scooped his hus-wife, carrying him in his strong arms.

"Oh.. And sorry about the birds and the bees talk. I know Julian and Allan have reached their ages, but YOU!" The killing stare is sprayed them.

"…." Russy just gulped and stunned.

"Don't ever think about what you think Dad. Of course I take care of them. And of course we still 'pure' in your statement." James gives his Daddy a boring looks.

"Good, and sorry for my words… I mean it!"

"That's good love." Harry makes a little move and smooch his husband cheek. In other react, make Draco face red and in fast as he can carry his lover and the baby, he leaves their boys, making a little run over their master bedroom. He thinks he can continue the 'suckle' because he looks at Harry's shirt and found some wet spot over his chest. Merlin, he is sure he loves when Harry is in pregnant glowing and situation.

…

"Hahh… I hope our Daddy get his lesson." Julian is sighing.

"Hey, bro.." James started.

"What?" Julian looked over his face.

"About Daddy said.. both of you. I mean both of you is not a virgin anymore?" James said it in straight and clearly, makes their face blooming in a red kettle.

"Tha-that's not your business!!" Julian babbling and leave the triplets, still carrying Allan who just silence and hugging his beloved brother's neck.

"Are they a lover James?" Russy asked him, still latched his brothers robe.

"Don't know, Russ.. That's maybe a yes or maybe a not. If yes, Merlin know our family will be the strangest ever after." James sighed, he can't even think why he can stand both of his parent nor his brothers.

Russy just giggle make James smiled, shake his head, he hold Russy hand and making move on their little brother room, to change his nappies.

In the other room, Draco Malfoy keeps his ritual on. He licking and nipping at Harry's little breast with the shirt on. It makes Harry face flushed and whimpering the react of his husband naughty doing. Draco took hold of the shirt. But Harry held it, embarrassed, and not wanting to be exposed.

"What it is love?" Draco snuggles in his lover neck.

"It's.."

Draco moved the shirt off his body, make Harry's small swollen breast exposing. Stopping a moment, he looked and amazed with his lover, his large pregnant belly. It's our love is in there. Draco leaned in, his right hand massaging Harry's neck, tracing his collar bones, stopped from the area where he can hear his lover heart in a nice rhythm. Draco swallowed hard, he has doing this ritual more than hundreds, but still is make his groin harder than a rock. He was planting three soft kisses in the swollen area, ghosting his hand to reach the equally swollen Harry's right breast, and cupping it next. Looking at Harry eyes, he realized if Harry lips stretched in a cute small smile.

"What it is babe?" Draco gave him a questioning look.

"No.. Nothing at all, Dray. Actually, do you remember the doctor gave me the breast pump when my first pregnancies with Julian?" Said Harry.

"Hmm.. That muggle thing?"

"It's not muggle thing Love. Even the people in Wizarding World who got this problem with the pregnancies need it!" Harry is demanded. Still not believe with his husband reaction.

"Is 'that' need? I think if they found this lovely game, how they think they need it?" Draco spat it.

"Not, everybody have a too 'great-good-bloated-stamina' every five second in minute, and too 'love till die-in passion-your lovely lover' hmmm.. Am I right love?" He smirked.

"It's your entire fault because you've been so sexy and beautiful, not forget the taste good part, don't we?" Draco gave him a sexy smirked too, stroking the swollen breast in a slow and tender motion. Making Harry moaned and a little drop of milk out from his nipple.

Draco feels the wetness in his thumbs. Before he latched his mouth on his lover part, Harry cut his action..

"Hey, hon.."

"Mhhmm.. What it is babe?"

"I gave you a permission to 'touch me' more even our activation is ended. How about it? Hmmm..?" Harry teased his darling, cupping his right hand on Draco's hand. Harry stroke it and pres his husband 'cupping and ghosted all over his right swollen breast' hand more, caressing his nipple and make it tickling.

"Your words, is my wishes. My princess." Draco kissed him on the lips.

Harry don't like it when Draco makes him like a girl or a women, but, Salazar.. Who can resist this lovingly and spoiled love, his husband gives.

Chuckle.

"Babe?" Draco asks.

"It's okay love, just.. You know… I-I want to Thank you." Harry gaze the grey-silver eyed man.

"What for Babe..? You always said thank you every minute in your life, don't you know it? I'm the one who must give you a great thanks Love.." Draco kissed his forehead.

"Dray..?"

"You're the strongest person I ever know, babe. You have pop out our eight children, with a new one in the line... Julian, Allan, James, Lilly, Russy, Ellie, Callie, Mathew, and this little one.. Sirius." He gave Harry a big smile, and keep working with the massaging his hus-wife little breast and his pregnant belly.

"You mean it?" Harry shocked at the name, his darling blurting out.

"Of course Love, I know you.. It's alright for me to make a good family which person you love, to remembering them, I guess.." Smile spreading over Harry face. He really-really loves Draco, his most handsome, passion, and very caring person. Tears leak from his eyes which Draco caught on it and in no shame he licks it and kissed both of Harry's eyes.

When Harry's mouth make a good 'o' shape, Draco cut him off.

"No thank you again, Babe.. and I think it's time to continue our love session. You know when you're pregnant, you will always produce the milk, right? And I doubt it'll sore if I'm not take it over." His hus-wife face is like a red tomato now. Oh, he always loves the face his love always made.

"That's not funny Draco.." He's making humph voices, and pouting which it makes Draco want to ravish him more.

"Love you babe.." Draco suckles his lover nipple, and tasting the milk which Harry leak it from his nipple. Draco always trying to reduce the sore pain from Harry's bobs and it make him wrapped his arm around Draco's head, making Draco mouth more locked and caressing his sensitive pink area.

"Ahmmmnn…! Darrrllliiinnggg!! It-it's good.." Harry moaned, feeling his milk leak out and his husband sucked it in tender caresses.

"Taste good to, Babe."Still licking and nipping at it.

Their love making is really like a newly bride, always full of sweat, moaning, groaning and passion. They're happy and always be happy till they old, Harry hope he can give the children more and more. Draco always wants a big family, so he too. Their day is full of sweetness and lust. But, time is time, and need is a need. So they both hungry and decide to go to the dining room, where he and his husband always eat with their babies.

"Love, can we go to Mathew's room?" Said Harry who is still carried by the most handsome man in the Wizarding World, gives a little pat to his husband's shoulder, stealing his darling attention.

"…. Okay love." Draco is understood why his love want to seeing his new baby. Not just the misses and 'you have stole me for him today' reason, because he can looked the wet spot in Harry's thin robes. Even Mathew is one year and one month old, he still want to feed from his Mommy. Good things Mathew still wanted to help his Daddy. Draco thinks he can't handle it anymore, if he must make a never stopped love making hour and not just that, he don't want to stress the baby and his 'mother'. Because Draco knows Harry is very sore now. He sweeps his legs, making little steps, sending his Mommy to his lovely baby.

In Draco and Harry's fruit of love room's, Mathew The little Malfoy sat on his comfort crib, holding his stuffed brown with black-green eyes button big bear. He snuggle his lovely bear and make a little cute noise, cooing and giggling. He heard somebody open his comfortable room and looking at the sounds come with his silver eyes.

"MO..!" Little Mathew is yelling his cute voice, making his mouth an 'o' shape, he jumping up and front, happy his beloved mommy coming from him.

"Hey, little one.." Harry is stepping the carpeted floor with Draco who helped him to stand and sneaking his arm around Harry's waist. The rug is so soft, with big square shape, marine color and covering the room's entire floor.

"Mo! Mom! Mo.." Mathew brings his hands up, trying to reach his parents. He wants his Mommy to hug and scooping him up on his Mommy's arm.

"What it is, baby? Mommy and Daddy is miss you.." Harry scooped him up, spread his smile and make a little chuckle. He kisses his little baby's cheek with Draco caressing his Baby's hair.

"Mom! Da!!" Mathew nudges his little palm, in his Mother chest area.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Harry snuggle his lips in his son's hair.

"Babe.." Draco interrupted.

"Yes, Love?" He answers.

"I think you can feed Mathew in dinner room.. You need some energy too, am I right?" Draco caressing his lover waist, and kissing Harry is neck.

"That's okay love.. i-"Harry want to continuing his word but get a cut from his beloved.

"No, I'm not right with what you want to tell me. Mathew got his food, you're.. and this is an order from your most handsome husband, okay?" Draco not let his hus-wife arguing him and scooped both of his love and baby in his strong arms. He always loves his family and the beautiful Harry Potter. Everybody knows how he loves till death and caring his little spouse. He still loves and not only still but more and more love his half of life. He will protect them and as a Malfoy, he will do it and nobody can change it. Now, he will going to the dinner room, full of his and his lover's baby. Draco and Harry will hear their babies' voices, laughing and chattering not just a formal dinner or the table manner. But a life and full of happiness smile.

Yes, he is in love.

Fin. and kiisng his neck some enrgy too, don'ovely bear and make a little cute noise,cooing talk. trong arms.

snarled at all of you, making lily run away, making Allan faintede other man seems not bothering with his lover whimper.


End file.
